


Sei l'unica ragione per vivere ormai

by alexisriversong



Category: Mondo Emerso - Licia Troisi
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Prompt di Thatch Sonouncuoco Satch5) Mondo Emerso (dopo l'arco narrativo de "Le Cronache" ma prima de "Le Guerre")Nihal è tempestata dagli incubi di tutto ciò che ha passato, delle battaglie e delle persone perse ed uccise, Sennar se ne prende cura da bravo compagno qual è





	Sei l'unica ragione per vivere ormai

**Author's Note:**

> Storia che partecipa alla challenge sul gruppo  
> <https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=bookmarks>

Inizia sempre così, tra le mura della sua città-torre. A Salazar dove correva felice con i suoi compagni di avventure, i suoi amici di infanzia. A volte, in questi momenti, non ricorda neanche i loro nomi, i loro volti, solo la felicità di correre con loro, di guidarli nelle loro avventure.

Almeno fino all’arrivo di Sennar.

Poi è tutto più chiaro, anche troppo a volte. Qualche volta i sogni restavano chiari e opachi, pieni di bei ricordi dell’infanzia… quasi mai purtroppo.

La maggior parte delle volte i volti dei suoi amici si deformavano fino a diventare mostruosi  Fammin che la attaccavano e la torturavano in modi strazianti. Altre volte vedeva Sennar, prima forte e felice accanto a lei e poco dopo si accasciava a terra in un mare di sangue, trafitto dalla lama di cristallo nero della propria spada.

Vedeva i volti dei suoi cari esalare l’ultimo respiro, senza distinzione apparente tra sogno e realtà. Vedeva Ido, il corpo tozzo dello gnomo riverso a terra, il collo spezzato in una posizione innaturale e gli occhi vitrei che la guardavano come per incolparla di tutto.

Altre volte vedeva se stessa, incinta con una spada che le traversava il ventre gravido. Altre volte vedeva il suo piccolo Tarik correre per la foresta mano nella mano con Sennar fino a che qualche mostro li sbranava davanti ai suoi occhi.

E lei non poteva mai fare nulla per salvarli, poteva solo vederli morire, impotente davanti ai loro corpi spezzati.

In quei giorni quando si svegliava doveva controllare che fosse tutto un sogno. Cercava il corpo di Sennar nel letto come se fosse un rifugio, un’ancora di salvezza. Allora Sennar la stringeva a se, facendole poggiare l’orecchio sul suo petto dove il cuore batteva forte e rassicurante, distinguendo sogno dalla realtà.

Altri giorni vedeva tutti i modi in cui negli anni lei avrebbe potuto perdere la vita. Tutti quei “quasi” che l’avevano sfiorata, che le avevano lasciato profonde cicatrici sia sul corpo che nell’anima. Ricordava l’odio degli elfi nei suoi confronti, il disprezzo della specie cui si sarebbe dovuta sentire più vicina con i suoi capelli blu e le orecchie a punta, la specie che la trattava invece con disgusto e riservatezza. Proprio come i mezzelfi avevano trattato Aster e sua madre.

Ricordava le battaglie, i corpi attorno a lei, le persone trasformate in fammin con crudeli torture dal Tiranno. Ricorda il volto angelico del bambino mezzelfo che era stato condannato a diventare il Malash, Aster, il Tiranno. 

Ricorda Fen, i suoi sentimenti per lui ormai offuscati dall’amore che prova per Sennar e dal tempo, ma un ricordo che comunque la rendeva felice offuscato dalla memoria dei suoi occhi vitrei che la guardavano dal campo di battaglia in cui il suo corpo, tra mille altri era riverso.

Ricorda la maga Soana e la sua disperazione per la morte del suo amato Fen, ricorda la rabbia e l’invidia che aveva provato nei confronti della persona che più si avvicinava ad una madre per lei, di come le ha separate il tempo. Delle volte la immagina sputare veleno contro di lei, incantesimi di odio nei suoi confronti, altre volte la vede morire in modi macabri maledicendo il suo nome.

Sono gli incubi peggiori. Odia non poter controllare che stiano bene, che sono ancora vive le poche persone a cui tiene. Ido, Soana, non li vede da troppo tempo e l’ansia si trasforma in incubi di morte.

Ricorda i volti delle persone di cui neanche conosceva il nome ma che aveva trafitto con la sua spada in innumerevoli duelli e nei suoi viaggi per trovare le gemme per il talismano del potere attraverso le terre del Mondo Emerso.

Ricorda il fabbro Livon, la sua figura paterna, il suo amore, le sue mani da fabbro, sempre forti, ma tenere con lei. I ricordi però sono indelebilmente marchiati dalla memoria della sua morte, quel funesto giorno in cui i Fammin avevano attaccato la sua città, il giorno in cui Sennar le aveva salvato la vita per la prima volta.

Ricorda il suo amico Laio, le giornate passate insieme all’accademia dei Cavalieri di Drago, il suo sorridente viso fanciullesco ed i biondi riccioli, la sua caparbietà, la sua forza. Ricorda il suo viso febbricitante negli ultimi giorni della sua vita, l’incapacità di Nihal e Sennar di salvarlo, la sua ultima richiesta, quell’abbraccio…

Nei giorni in cui si sveglia da questi sogni non può fare a meno di piangere come non aveva mai fatto in tutta la sua vita. Sempre la forte guerriera, la Consacrata, la persona da seguire, aveva sempre dovuto dimostrare di essere forte, non poteva permettersi di perdersi nei ricordi.

Ma ora, sola con Sennar e Tarik, poteva permettersi di piangere, non avrebbero pensato male di lei. Spesso Sennar piangeva con lei, svegliato da un incubo di simile natura e condividevano il loro dolore.

La presenza del loro piccolo Tarik aiutava a lenire le loro sofferenze quando si facevano troppo pesanti. Stringerlo tra loro era una delle più grandi gioie delle loro vite. 

Le poche volte in cui Sennar non si svegliava dopo un suo incubo, Nihal si alzava e andava a guardarsi allo specchio, allora guardava il medaglione che la teneva in vita e pensava di strapparselo dal petto, di morire e smettere di soffrire finalmente.

Poi si gira, vede Sennar riposare con la fronte corrugata nel sonno, un braccio che si muove nel letto per cercare il calore del corpo di sua moglie, lei, Nihal. Lo guarda sapendo che tra poco si sveglierà non trovandola a suo fianco e già l’idea di dargli un incubo in più le fa passare la voglia di morire. Sennar l’ha già persa una volta, non può fargli questo, non può perderla di nuovo, non così presto.

“Tarik è ancora piccolo” si dice “non posso abbandonarli, hanno bisogno di me”

Ed è vero, ne è consapevole, loro sono la sua famiglia, Tarik e Sennar, sono tutto quello che ha. Ripensa al suo drago Oarf, a com’è volare sulle sue spalle. Oarf ha già perso un padrone, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme anche lui era parte della sua famiglia. Non poteva lasciarli, non poteva.

La mano, già protesa verso il medaglione, torna a scendere contro il fianco, molle.

In quelle notti ritorna nel letto, lasciandosi abbracciare da Sennar che ritorna a respirare tranquillo, il viso più rilassato. Allora lo guarda, osserva i suoi lineamenti, il suo piccolo sorriso mentre la stringe a se, rassicurato, orecchio premuto contro il suo petto per sentire il battito, sapere che è viva.

Non può togliergli questo, non può fargli del male, così decide di aspettare ancora, ogni giorno è una decisione che prende, andare avanti per loro, con loro. Fino a che non arriverà il giorno in cui si leverà quel talismano e smetterà di esistere.

Forse potrà rivedere coloro che ha perso allora, solo allora, forse potrà tornare ad essere finalmente e totalmente felice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e commenti sempre apprezzati!


End file.
